


Pickup Lines

by animals202



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian is a dork, F/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animals202/pseuds/animals202
Summary: In which Nova realizes the best way to get information out of Adrian is to flirt with him.





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post to AO3. Hopefully this turns out well.

"I bet I can climb to the top of the rock wall using only my hands," Oscar announced upon entry into the Training Hall.

"I bet I can do it faster," Ruby replied almost instantly. They both turned to Adrian who sighed.

"Fine, I'll time it."

The rock wall went up the entire length of the wall, at least four stories tall. The closer you got to the top, the harder it got. The handholds became further apart and harder to reach. Nova wasn't sure how they were going to do it, but she was glad they were. That meant she would be alone with Adrian, and she could get information off of him. She was going to try to fish for information about Max, but she would start with some casual conversation about his dads and the rest of the council. Maybe she could get information about the Sentinel, and his connection to the Renegades. She had a lot to get through, and a limited amount of time.

"So what's it like living with not one but two council members?" Nova tried to say casually.

Adrian smiled good naturally and turned away from Ruby and Oscar to face her.

"I'm always asked that, but it really isn't different from normal families."

I wouldn't know, Nova thought.

"What about your brother, Max?"

Adrian shifted uncomfortably and switched his gaze back to Ruby and Oscar. They had slowed down significantly, but they kept going because of the taunts they were exchanging.

"He can't leave his quarantine, so..." Adrian trailed off. Nova understood what he meant, but she knew she had to keep pushing for information.

"Why not?" Nova asked innocently.

"So! I'm-uh- going to go work on the treadmill," Adrian said quickly and rushed off.

Nova grunted and rethought her plans. Talking about Max made him uncomfortable. It was going to be difficult to get any information off of him. She just needed to find something that would make him more uncomfortable than talking about Max, and she was pretty sure she knew something that would. This wasn't exactly her forte, but Winston had told her small little jokes that would work as ice breakers.

When she walked up to Adrian running on the treadmill, he took an earbud out.

Clearing her throat she said, "Do your legs hurt?"

"Well not yet. I just-?"

"From running through my dreams all night?"

In a split second, Adrian tripped over his feet, and the treadmill launched him backwards into a wrack of weights. Nora couldn't stop herself from bursting out in laughter as Adrian slowly sat up. His face was bright red.

"W-what?"

Needless to say, Nova couldn't bring herself to get any more information out of him, and from as far as anyone watching could tell, Ruby and Oscar tied.


End file.
